House Lily
by Deverick-Racoma
Summary: Fate is fickle even more so when time travelling red heads are involved. Inspired by The Carnivorous Muffin's Default Origins side story.
1. An Introduction

Title: House Lily, An Introduction

Written by: ChuChu von Lu

Inspired by: The Carnivorous Muffin's Default Origins - read that first if only to understand this story's canon

Warning: OOCness, Lack of Canon Compliance, The Insanity that is Lily Evan Potter,

Disclaimer: If I were to own the Harry Potter franchise then, I wouldn't be writing this as a fanfic.

Chapter Summary: Fate, Destiny, and time travelling red heads collide.

 **Change**

Fate and Destiny are fickle things, ever changing, even more so when the eleven year old Eleanor Potter ends up meeting the young Godric Gryffindor.

Normally, or as normal as a world of magic can ever be, the young Gryffindor would never meet The Destroyer of Worlds in the form of a child.

Eventually after years of travelling he would gain his mastery and build a school with an older jaded Salazar Slytherin, a homely and sweet Helga Hufflepuff, and the intelligent and fair Rowena Ravenclaw.

But whether by chance or fate, the young lion met Lily Potter.

Maybe it was because she was young, naive, and oblivious, or maybe the young girl simply did not care, but she failed to recognise the Founder of the Lion's Den.

The pair travelled the world as siblings looking for a runemaker to apprentice the lion cub.

One day they chance upon a bar and meet a young Salazar Slytherin, looking worse for wear. One has to wonder, was this meeting the work of fate or simply mere chance?

But either way the flower, having a realisation, convinces the two young men to build the school of Hogwarts. She tells them of the school.

Normally, Hogwarts will be built by four over decades of work. The founders older and more experienced.

Normality is not a word that will ever enter Lily's orbit. Instead of four there are three. Instead of decades it will only take a few years. They are still young when the castle is finally built.

But fate is fickle in it's ways and no matter how things change often, they stay the same.

A founder still leaves, friends still fall apart, friends still lose contact, until only one is left.

How does Death, the destroyer of worlds in the form of a red headed little girl change the future of the world so similar to her own?


	2. The Wandering Snake

Title: House Lily, Ch 01 - The Wandering Snake

Written By: ChuChu Von Lu

Inspired By: The Carnivorous Muffin's Default Origins

Warning: OOCness, Lack of Canon Compliance

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter Summary: The snake wanders and searches.

 **Glasses**

A bar is where it all started, and he can't help but think that maybe this is where he'll find her again.As he sits on the bar stool, he looks around for the unique colour of his friend and disappointingly he does not see it. The colours here are too dull unlike her extravagant and bright colours.

He hasn't found his friend but there he sees a face barely familiar to him. In the middle of the bar there sits the woman, Helga Hufflepuff looking far more self assured than when she last saw him years ago.

She, Hufflepuff, despite looking lost in the bar walks with a calm and quiet sort of confidence.

He does not intend to speak to her. She is but someone they had met long ago, he doubts she even remembers him.

Instead he waits for his glass.

 **Sweet**

He hears someone sit in the stool beside him and he is surprised to see that it is Hufflepuff. Their gazes meet and she hears him say,

"Hello sir." Quiet, sweet, and somber.

He nods in reply and that's that. She looks away and waits for a glass of her own.

How many years have passed since he first saw this woman?

The woman before him is confident, wherein the girl from before was shy. Here she is comfortable in a bar filled with people where he sees the girl from before uncomfortable in the presence of just three people.

Yet she still exudes the same homely feel from a memory he can barely remember.

Small inocuous changes, yet still similar to the past memory of their only meeting.

How much has he changed and how much has he stayed the same?

 **Torture**

It's torture sitting here in this bar with the straw haired woman besides him, reminding him that he still hasn't found the flower that gave him his hopes and dreams of a better future. Distracted with thoughts grim he almost doesn't here the woman besides him.

"I'm rather surprised to see you here sir, in fact I almost didn't recognise you... I suppose it's not all that surprising that you've cleaned yourself up since I have heard your school has taken in many children and they are quite the impressionable lot..." Sweet like honey, homely like the castle they had built long ago, somber unfit for the bar that they are in.

He is surprised to hear the stream of words come out of the woman's mouth, he doesn't remember her ever being this talkative. He is even more surprised to see that she remembers and recognised their one and only meeting.

An inkling of his emotions must have seeped through his face for her next words are,

"Oh! I'm sorry I seem to have been mistaken. You see... um... well you look similar to one of the people I've met before, they were... err... looking to recruit me to their school... and now that I've finished my mastery I was thinking of maybe becoming a teacher on their school..."

Lost on the wayward road of life yet her voice still exudes with the sweetness of honey and a castle homely.

He doesn't correct her and she continues to chatter on. Finally his drink arrives, he finishes and, pays. He stands up and walks away not looking back.

 **Summer**

When night arrives he is encompassed by the summer night's cool winds and he thinks.

Maybe he was rash in his decision to ignore Helga Huffepuff. Lily had always been insistent that Hogwarts' Founders would not be the three of them but Godric, he, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

Maybe she in her decision to follow destiny searched for them again to convince them of becoming a member of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff has denied them in the past but now she thinks of becoming part of the intricate culture of Hogwarts.

Maybe Hufflepuff's decision to join Hogwarts is Lily finally learning the art of being subtle.

Maybe now she is looking for Ravenclaw.

(He knows that this may as well be a false hope, in all the years he has known her she has never bothered with the act but after years of searching he now, at least, has a direction to follow.)

 **Dare**

Should he really follow this passing thought.

Does he dare hope when he knows that it might as well be crushed?

He never did take her much seriously when she had insisted upon the Four Founders especially when he knew that Lily was more than powerful enough to build the school by herself.

Maybe there was a reason that they should have been four instead of three.

Maybe Ravenclaw offered something that they don't have.

Maybe all those years of being with Godric and Lily has finally gotten to him because now he thinks that maybe looking for Ravenclaw is worth the disappointment of that maybe all this is just wishful thinking on his part.

 **Hamburger**

Conversing with Lily has always lead to her referencing events, items, and people of a future yet to come.

One of the things she referenced were a hamburger. Once she had conjured one and made them eat it. He remembers his utter disgust for the things but, now in this reckless venture, in his rash actions he forgot to pack food and now here he is.

Before he fades to black he hears soft footsteps coming to his side and nothing else.


	3. The Boy who Lived with his Family

**So its been a while but I finally got over my period without any idea where to lead this story. So here's the next chappie!**

Harry Potter was born late in July, to a pair of loving parents with a fun loving godfather and a werewolf uncle. In this life there was no prophecy that caused the young Harry Potter tragedy instead, he grew up to be a well adjusted in a home far away from his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley Dursley.

Then came the day of his Hogwarts letter, the child was excited to finally be going to the school his parents considered a second home.

And so while buying the school requirements at Diagon Alley, he was left at Madam Malkin's to get his uniform fitted when he encountered the young and arrogant Malfoy heir.

After a terse conversation between the pair, Harry soon left to see his parents speaking to a muggle couple with their muggleborn daughter, Hermione Jean Granger. As the adults talked among themselves he soon found himself discussing with his soon to be schoolmate about the finer points of the three different houses, Gryffindor, Lily, and Slytherin.

The girl, Hermione, spoke of wishing to be a part of House Lily as that were the house that many of the greatest, if eccentric, wizards and witches were sorted. He found the himself telling Hermione about how his father was the first of his family to be a member of House Lily and his mother almost being one as well.

After speaking of the finer points of each house, Gryffindor with their Bravery, Slytherin with their Cunning, and Lily with their Eccentricity.

The adults watching the pair of children smiled glad that their child already had a friend for when they arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
